30 Worlds Megaforce XI-A Marriage Made in Meatballs
by William Raymer
Summary: The Enterprise arrives in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and must save Flint and Sam's big day!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Columbia Pictures Industries/Sony Pictures Animation motion picture

_Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_

Screenplay by Erica Rivinoja, John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein

Screen Story by Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Erica Rininoja

Inspired by the book _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_

Written by Judi Barrett

Illustrated by Ron Barrett

(Published by Simon and Schuster, Inc.)

"Princess Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by j_akevoronkov_1

"Skips" character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

"Xur" character taken from the Universal Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures (as successor-in-interest to Lorimar Productions) film _The Last Starfighter_

Written by Jonathan Betuel

_Previously on _30 Worlds: Megaforce_..._

_The _Enterprise_ arrived in their first Unaligned World, the Unaligned World of Divergent, in order to locate Beatrice "Tris" Prior, the Divergent Key._

_Almost immediately upon their arrival, William and Sofia became embroiled in the internal politics of Dauntless, one of the five Factions that inhabited a ruined future version of the great city of Chicago. First, William was challenged to an honor fight against a Dauntless initiate._

_Then, when Tris was abducted by faction leader Max and spirited off to an A.I.C. compound in the wastelands outside Old Chicago as part of a plot to upset the balance between the five Factions, William led an _Enterprise_ rescue team to liberate her and transport her to the _Enterprise_._

_Eventually, Four—the second-in-command of Dauntless—challenged Max to a fight for control of Dauntless and chose William to fight on his behalf. Using his newly-acquired access to the powers of _Ressha Sentai ToQger_, William defeated Max in a fight to the death._

_PROLOGUE_

In the combat information center on the _DDV Enterprise_, Prince William of the lost kingdom of Cinnabar stood at his place in front of the ship's Galaxy Map. Around him, his friends and shipmates were going about their duties as the ship sailed through the dimensional tides en route to their next destination.

"_Sickbay to C.I.C._," a voice called out. William crossed over to his private terminal. "Go ahead, Isabella," William said. The face of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro appeared on the terminal's screen. "_William, Tris is asking to speak to you,_" she said.

"On my way, Isabella," William said. He turned to Bayonetta, who was standing nearby. "Take over, Bayonetta," he said. Bayonetta nodded, then stood at the Galaxy Map as William walked into the central access turbolift.

In the _Enterprise_'s Sickbay, Isabella was scanning a woman drinking from a cup and sitting on one of the room's biobeds. The doors into Sickbay opened, revealing William. Beatrice "Tris" Prior set her cup down and smiled at William.

"Isabella told me what you and your crew did for me and Four, William," Tris said. "Thank you." "It's my job, Tris," William said. "Please excuse us, Isabella."

Isabella nodded, then entered her office. "I'm sorry we lied to you about who we really were and why we were in your world, Tris," William said as he sat on the biobed next to Tris. "Isabella told me why you had to," she said. "It's no problem as far as I am concerned."

Tris gestured to Isabella's office door. "Isabella says I can leave," Tris added. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Whatever you can do, Tris," William said before a chime sounded. "_C.I.C. to Prince William. We have arrived in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs,_" the voice of Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said.

"On our way, Sergeant," William said. "Summon all senior officers to the Briefing Room." "_Aye, aye, sir,_" Calhoun said. Tris followed William out of Sickbay.

The heads of the _Enterprise_'s senior officers turned as the Briefing Room doors opened to reveal William and Tris. William gestured for Tris to sit next to Calhoun as he himself moved to stand next to the holographic projector in the center of the room.

"E.R.I.N., begin briefing," William said. The projection of E.R.I.N., the ship's artificial intelligence, appeared as the room lights dimmed.

"A few years ago, an amateur inventor named Flint Lockwood created a machine that turned water into any kind of food he programmed into its computer. He called it the 'Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator,' or the FLDSMDFR, for short," E.R.I.N. began.

"The FLDSMDFR caused food-based weather systems to form, not just above Lockwood's hometown of Swallow Falls, a small island in the Atlantic Ocean, but above most of the world's major cities and other population centers. At first, the weather was welcomed by the people. But, when the FLDSMDFR went haywire, Flint took it upon himself to deactivate the device and save the world. He was joined by these people, who along with Flint himself, are the Cloudy Key," E.R.I.N. said, turning to the projector.

"Sam Sparks, a well-known weather reporter; Manny—last name unknown—her faithful cameraman; Brent McHale, Flint's former bully-turned-best friend; Flint's pet monkey, Steve; and Earl Deveraux, a policeman in Swallow Falls. Finally, Flint used another of his inventions, spray-on shoes, to clog the FLDSMDFR's exit port and short out the machine...or so he thought," E.R.I.N. continued.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked. "Shortly thereafter, the LIVE Corporation purchased the entire town of Swallow Falls and moved all of its citizens to the town of San Franjose, some three hundred miles to the north," E.R.I.N. responded. "Flint, who had tried but failed to become a LIVECorp 'thinkquanaut' six months before, was hired to return to Swallow Falls and investigate a mysterious rash of food-animal hybrids—or 'foodimals'-that had appeared on the island, which had become overrun with vegetation."

"It was discovered that the FLDSMDFR had survived and was creating the foodimals based on its last-known program instructions. When LIVECorp and its chairman, Chester V, tried to seize the FLDSMDFR, Flint and his friends stopped them and destroyed the FLDSMDFR once and for all," E.R.I.N. finished.

"Well, why does Master Yen Sid want us to go to this world, E.R.I.N.?" Zenon Kar asked. "I'm glad you asked, Zenon," E.R.I.N. said. Images of the foodimals on the holographic projector switched to an online news article headlined "WACKY INVENTOR AND WELL-KNOWN WEATHERGIRL ENGAGED."

"Master Yen Sid suspects that the remnants of LIVECorp's thinkquanauts might try to sabotage Flint and Sam's wedding in retaliation for the couple's hand in the death of Chester V during the foodimal crisis," E.R.I.N. said.

"I see," William said. "Tris, Zenon, Skips, Bayonetta, Phineas, Ferb, please remain here. The rest of you are dismissed."

Except for the individuals William specified, the briefing room emptied.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

_CHAPTER ONE_

In the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_, William grasped the flight stick and guided it to a landing on the outskirts of the recovering town of Swallow Falls. Around him, the rest of the away team were readying their gear.

Tris was polishing a knife before putting it in the sheath at her waist. Zenon, Phineas and Ferb were ensuring that their scanners and other equipment were fully charged and ready for the mission. Bayonetta was stretching, while Sofia was preparing her Mobilates.

"All right, everyone. Here's the plan," William said. "The residents of Swallow Falls are starting to reclaim the land on this side of the island, while the other side of the island has been left exclusively for the foodimals. We must not disturb them unless circumstances demand otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Bayonetta said. The rest of the away team simply nodded. "Your scanners have been updated with a map of the island, including the boundaries between the human-inhabited and foodimal-inhabited sides of the island. Like I said, we will stick to the human sector unless we need to cross over," William said before opening the embarkation hatch. "Let's go."

As the away team walked into Swallow Falls, William noticed a few officers in S.F.P.D. uniform blue working security on a construction project bridging the human-inhabited and foodimal-inhabited sectors. "How ya doin'?" one of the officers said.

"Fine. And you?" William responded. "Great," the officer said. William noticed the name "Deveraux" on the officer's uniform. "You're Earl Deveraux, aren't you?" William asked. Earl Deveraux smiled. "You've heard of me?" he said.

"You're famous!" Sofia said. "You and everyone that Flint Lockwood had with him during the foodimal crisis and back to the weather systems caused by the FLDSMDFR have become famous worldwide."

The rest of the away team nodded their admiration. "We're doing research for an upcoming movie based on Flint Lockwood," William said. "I'm William Pine, and I'm going to produce it."

William gestured to Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Zenon, Tris and Bayonetta in turn. "With me are Sophia Winter, who will play Sam Sparks; Edward Styles, our production designer; Aaron Kaufman, our special effects supervisor; Kirsten Blake, who will play young Sam; Elizabeth Wooden, our head of security; and Sunny O'Keefe, our writer," William said.

"Welcome to you all," Earl said. "Let me escort you into town. As we go, you'll be able to get a feel for things." "We appreciate that, Officer Deveraux," Zenon said.

Shortly thereafter, Earl was leading the _Enterprise_ away team past the docks as Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks and Flint's father Tim were stepping off Tim's boat.

"Earl!" Sam said when she saw Earl. "Sam, how are you doing?" Earl said. "Just escorting some important visitors through town."

Each member of the away team introduced themselves in their cover identities. "So, Columbia's makin' a movie about us? Amazing!" Flint said. "Will the movie discuss our wedding?" Sam asked.

"That's why we're here, Miss Sparks," Bayonetta said. "A camera crew will shoot the wedding for inclusion in the finished film. My team and I will guard against any possible interference from outside forces," Tris said.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Tim asked. "In light of the recent hacking incident related to _The Interview_, Sony Pictures is taking no chances," Tris said. "This film is one of the ways Sony is looking to get back on its feet, and we want to protect it any way we possibly can."

"Well, thank you for your efforts, Mr. Pine," Flint said. "No problem, Flint," William said. "Now, we need you to get the team together. We need to know all we can about you so as to make the film as authentic as possible."

"Give us a couple of hours," Earl said. "In the meantime, let me escort you to our best hotel. The Mayor's waiting for us there."

William nodded, then smiled at Flint, Tim and Sam. "We'll see you later," William said. Earl led the away team away from the construction site.

Back aboard the _Enterprise_, Skips stood at the Galaxy Map in the C.I.C. as Troy Bolton exited the central access turbolift. "Good morning, Master Skips," Troy said. "Just Skips is fine, Troy," Skips said. "How's Gabriella?"

"Well, thank you," Troy said. "We're still getting back into a semblance of a routine after our honeymoon was interrupted to have us join the team to rescue Tris."

"And we're still sorry for doing that," Skips said. "But when Tris needed help, we needed all hands on deck."

"Gabriella and I understand," Troy said. "But like we said to William and Sofia, it's time we started pulling our weight around here. To that end, Gabriella is assisting Isabella in Sickbay, allowing the Gold Squadron pilots who were working there to return to their proper duties."

"Very well," Skips said. "I gotta head back to my room and rest. Could you take over until CeCe comes on duty in a few hours?"

"Sure," Troy said. "Have a nice rest, Skips." Skips smiled before stepping into the c.a.t. Troy turned back to face the Galaxy Map and tapped a control.

_Ship's Log, _DDV Enterprise_, Mission Day 1,139, Troy Bolton recording._

_We are currently in geosynchronous orbit over the island of Swallow Falls in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, awaiting a progress report from our away team on the surface. Ship's status is green on all systems, and crew are at full readiness._

Mayor Craig Vincent sat at the bar inside the Swallow Falls Regent hotel and smiled as Earl led the _Enterprise_ away team into the bar. "Thanks, Earl. Mr. Pine, on behalf of the people of Swallow Falls, I'd like to officially welcome you," he said. "It's not much right now, but it is home."

"On behalf of Sony Pictures Entertainment, I would like to thank _you_ for allowing us to film in your city, despite the difficulties of the recovery efforts in front of you," William said. "During our visit, we will provide whatever aid and assistance we can."

"We appreciate it, Mr. Pine," Vincent said. "I've asked the Regent to set aside an entire floor for the use of the production for the duration of your visit. Just check in with the front desk and they'll provide the rest of the details."

"Thanks again," Sofia said. The away team stood up and walked up to the front desk. A receptionist was at a computer terminal. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm William Pine with the Sony Pictures _Project: Meatball_ team. I have a list of the primary staff of the production assigned to the filming here in Swallow Falls. If any of them arrive to check in, send them up to our floor," William said, handing the receptionist a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir," the receptionist said. "Will you require assistance getting your gear up to your rooms?" "No thank you," William said.

The away team turned and got into a nearby elevator.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

_CHAPTER TWO_

The next morning, with four days remaining before Flint and Sam's wedding, William woke up in his hotel room in the Swallow Falls Regent and reached for his Mobilates. "Prince William to _Enterprise_. Come in, please," he said.

"_McKessie here, Your Highness,_" the voice of Taylor McKessie said. "_Good morning to you._" "The same to you, Taylor," William said. "Give me a ship's status report, please."

On the _Enterprise_, Taylor stood at the Galaxy Map and tapped a control. "All systems are at green alert and fully functional," she began as she read from the holographic display before her. "Gold Squadron pilots are at Level 1 standby. All tactical systems ready for deployment."

"_Good_," William said. "_We still don't know what Xur's game is, so it doesn't hurt to be ready. Continue at present status until circumstances demand otherwise._" "Yes, sir. McKessie, out," Taylor said before gesturing for Rocky to end the transmission.

As William closed his Mobilates, a knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" William asked as he put his Mobilates in a drawer. "_Hotel security, Mr. Pine. Ms. Sparks is here to see you,_" a voice called out.

"Just one minute," William said before tying on a robe embroidered with the Columbia "Torch Lady" logo. "Send her in."

Sam opened the door, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong, Sam?" William said. "I just got this message e-mailed to me," Sam said, pulling her smartphone out of her pocket. A few quick swipes later, Sam held the phone so that William could see.

The image of Flint appeared on the smartphone's screen. "_Hello, Sam. I don't know how to tell you this any other way, so I'll just come out and say it,_" Flint said. "_I don't think we should get married—at all. We're just too much different to be able to make a go at it. I'm sorry, but at least you found this out now instead of at the altar. See you around._" The screen went blank.

William looked back up at Sam. "Do you think you could send that to my e-mail? I could have my head of security analyze it to see if it is fake," he said. "Sure," Sam said. Tapping a few buttons, Sam then held the phone out. "Just tap in your address," she said.

William tapped in an e-mail address that E.R.I.N. had set up for the mission. "MESSAGE SENT" appeared on the phone's display.

"I'll have Liz get back to you with her findings," William said. "In the meantime, proceed with the wedding plans as if nothing has changed."

"Got ya. And thanks," Sam said before leaving William's room.

A few minutes later, William was watching the message again, trying to locate any hints of alteration or outright fallacy when there was another knock on his door. "_Mr. Pine, it's Flint Lockwood. We have to talk,_" the voice said.

"Come in," William said. The door opened, admitting Flint and his pet money Steve. Steve had an angry look on his face.

"Flint, what's wrong?" William said. "A few minutes ago, I got a message from Sam, saying that she had to cancel the wedding," Flint said.

A frown creased William's face. "Flint, a few minutes ago, I was visited by Sam, saying that _you_ sent _her_ a message saying the exact same thing," William said.

"When Steve saw me viewing the message from Sam, Steve started blurting out, 'FAKE! FAKE! MESSAGE FAKE!'," Flint said. "Do you have the message that Sam says I sent her?"

William picked up his laptop and brought it over to where Flint and Steve were standing. "Watch," William said. After only a few moments, a loud shrill cry came out of the thought translation unit around Steve's neck. "_FAKE! FAKE! MESSAGE FAKE!_"

The cry repeated several times. William had to yell for Flint to hear him over the sound. "FLINT, I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! FIND SAM AND BRING HER BACK HERE! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THEN!" William said.

Flint nodded, then picked up Steve—still yelling "_FAKE! FAKE! MESSAGE FAKE!_"—and left William's room. As soon as the sound faded, William pulled out his Mobilates. "Prince William to _Enterprise_. We have a situation. Have the away team rendezvous in my hotel room immediately," William said.

"_Aye, aye, sir,_" Calhoun said. As soon as the channel closed, William stood and walked over to his hotel room window. Opening the shades, William could see the recovery work progressing on the streets below.

Humans in SFPD uniforms were working with civilians and foodimals to clear some of the detritus that had developed during the time that the town had laid abandoned. William took a deep breath and closed the shades.

"Here's hoping the recovery can recover from this," William said out loud to no one in particular.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

_CHAPTER THREE_

William sat in front of the rest of the away team. "That's the situation, guys. Xur is attempting to drive a wedge between Flint and Sam, possibly neutralizing their Key power and rendering the Grand Key useless against him," William said.

Bayonetta held up her hand. "William, what can we do about this?" she said. "Simple, Bayonetta," Sofia said. "We get help."

"Exactly, Sofia," William said. A knock sounded on the door. "_Mr. Pine, it's Flint Lockwood. Sam's with me, as you requested,_" the voice on the other side of the door said.

"Come in," William said. The door opened, revealing Flint and Sam. "It's time you two know the truth about us," William said. "My name is not William Pine. My real name is Prince William of Cinnabar, a kingdom in another dimension. In fact, all of us are from other dimensions."

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia," Sofia said as she stood up. "Beatrice Prior, but you may call me Tris," Tris said. "Phineas Flynn," Phineas said before gesturing to Ferb. "This is my step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. He tends to only talk when he needs to." Ferb simply nodded at Flint and Sam.

"Bayonetta," Bayonetta said with a nod. "Zenon Kar," Zenon said with a smile. "William told us about the messages you two received. Steve was right."

"Those messages _were_ fake!" Sam said. "But, why?" "You two are the Key from this world that when combined with all of us and those Key components on the _Enterprise_—the ship that brought us here—will destroy the Army of Inter-universal Chaos," Phineas said.

"The organization's Great Leader, an alien called Xur, knows, as we do, that anything that happens to a Key component will alter the strength of the Key's power," Tris said. "So, for example, if you two were not to get married, your power would be weakened to the point where it would virtually be useless to us."

"I've seen and invented some weird things before, but this is ridiculous!" Flint said as he and Sam sat down. "So, what's the plan?"

"We marshal the troops," Ferb said. "Well said, Ferb," William said. "Flint, Sam, I'll assign Tris and Zenon to you in order to gather the human citizens of this town whom you most trust. Sofia, Bayonetta and I will do the same on the foodimal-inhabited side of the island."

"Then, you'll need to seek out Barb," Sam said. "She's our friend and the leader of the foodimal population. Here's a picture."

Sam pulled a picture of a purple monkey out of her wallet and handed it to William. William took his Mobilates, scanned the picture, then returned it to Sam.

"Phineas, Ferb, you'll return to the ship and coordinate things from there. Maintain comm silence except in emergency situations," William said. "We don't know if Xur has ears here, so we must be cautious."

"Got ya," Phineas said. "We'll pass the word to the crew as well." "All right, everyone," William said. "Be safe, and let's get the job done."

William, Sofia, Flint, Sam, Bayonetta, Zenon and Tris left the hotel room while Phineas and Ferb called the _Enterprise_ for a beam-out.

A few hours later, William led Sofia and Bayonetta into the jungle that dominated the foodimal-inhabited side of Swallow Falls Island. "Sam and Flint told us that Barb lives in a cave near the former City Hall complex," William said.

He then gestured to a blinking red "X" on a map of Swallow Falls Island being projected from his Mobilates. "Be careful, as this overgrowth may disrupt communications with the ship." "Understood, Your Highness," Bayonetta said. Sofia simply nodded as William pushed aside a branch.

An hour later, William, Sofia and Bayonetta approached the location of the cave. William looked over and saw a purple figure sitting on a rock, helping a "tacodile" groom its children. "Excuse me," William said.

The purple figure turned to gaze at the group from the _Enterprise_. "I am..." William started to say before the figure interrupted him. "Prince William of Cinnabar. I have been waiting for you," it said. "I am Barb. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh."

"You have heard of me?" William said before closing his Mobilates and putting it in the holster at his waist. "I was told of you long ago by my former friend, Chester V," Barb said. "Before he went crazy, that is."

"How did Chester V know of us?" Sofia asked. "Through one of the inventions developed by a LiveCORP thinkquanaut," Barb said. "I remember the sight as if it were yesterday."

_FIVE YEARS BEFORE_

_LIVECORP HEADQUARTERS_

_SAN FRANJOSE, CALIFORNIA USA_

Barb watched as a thinkquanaut flipped a switch. "The d.o.d., or dimensional observation device, allows us to pierce the veil between our world and the others that lie beyond," she said. Chester V, chairman of LiveCORP, watched as a eerie green mist began to fill the oval portal in front of them. Then, the green mist parted to reveal a young man with dirty blond hair and a young woman with auburn hair standing on a platform in front of a group of individuals of multiple ethnicities.

"_I am Prince William of the kingdom of Cinnabar. This world, known to my people as the Unaligned World of Divergent, is one of thirty worlds threatened by a group known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos_," the blond-haired man began. "_My fiancee, Princess Sofia of the kingdom of Enchancia, and I are seeking the one person or force from each World that, when combined with their counterparts from the other worlds, will stop the A.I.C. once and for all._"

"Can they see us?" Chester V asked. "No, sir," the thinkquanaut said. "Neither can they hear us. The d.o.d.'s portal only allows a inward view."

Barb looked on as Prince William pulled a device from his pocket and flipped it open. "_Prince William to _Enterprise_. Two to beam up_," he said. The portal began to close as Prince William and Princess Sofia disappeared in a shower of blue and silver light.

_THE PRESENT DAY_

_SWALLOW FALLS ISLAND_

_FOODIMAL SECTOR_

Barb smiled. "I was fascinated by the way you two carried yourselves and hoped to be able to meet you two someday," she said.

Sofia looked at Barb. "And now that you have met us, you can probably guess why we're here," Sofia said.

Barb nodded gravely. "That A.I.C. you spoke of is here and looking to stop you. What's their plot?" she asked as she stood up.

Bayonetta pulled a device from the utility pack at her waist and switched it on. "Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks each received a message, ostensibly from the other," Bayonetta said, tapping a few keys on the device. "Upon analysis, we determined them to be fakes."

Barb watched as the ersatz Flint and Sam spoke. "We determined that the faked break-up messages are part of an A.I.C. attempt to prevent Flint and Sam from getting married and neutralizing their power to help us defeat the A.I.C.," William said.

"We have members of our crew working to rally help from the inhabitants of the Human Sector, which leads us back to why we're here," Sofia said. "We need help from the foodimals, as well."

Barb smiled. "I owe Flint and Sam a lot for helping the foodimals survive Chester V's takeover attempt," she said. "I'm in. In fact, we all are!"

At Barb's summons, the air became filled with all kinds of chattering. Around William, Sofia and Bayonetta, foodimals of every size and description began to approach the clearing. Barb looked at William and extended her paw.

"Prince William, the foodimals of Swallow Falls are at your command," Barb said. William smiled, then shook Barb's paw.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

_CHAPTER FOUR_

As the sun rose over Swallow Falls on the day of Flint and Sam's wedding, William woke up in his room in the Swallow Falls Regent. "Good. You're up," a voice said.

William looked over and saw Tim Lockwood. "Mr. Lockwood, what's going on?" he said. "Sofia wanted me to tell you that your people had the cameras and film equipment set up in the park," Tim said.

"Anything else?" William asked as he rose to his feet. "The foodimals are standing by, or so Barb tells me," Tim said.

"All right. Let me get dressed," William said. "See you at the park." Tim smiled before exiting William's room.

William looked out of the window and down at the streets. There was not as much reclamation activity in the streets, indicating to William that most of the SFPD officers and civilian volunteers he had seen were attending the wedding.

At the park, Sofia stood with the female members of the away team and watched as Sam put her veil on. "Sofia, I want to thank you and your away team for acting as my bridesmaids," Sam said. "I have very few female friends or family left, and the ones I do have were unavailable to act."

"It's what we're here for," Sofia said. "You and Flint are important to our mission, like all of the other Keys we've met so far."

Zenon smiled at Sam. "You and Flint will specifically be a great help to me in the science laboratories," she said. "Thank you, Zenon," Sam said. There was a knock on the door of the meeting room. "Who is it?" Sam said.

"_It's Master Skips,_" a voice from the other side of the door said. "_May I come in?_" "Sure. We're all decent," Sam said.

The door opened, revealing Skips, clad in top hat and tails. "Everything is all ready, Sam," he said. "Then let's do this," Sam said. As the bridesmaids linked arms with their groomsman counterparts, Sam did the same with Skips.

At the altar, Flint stood and watched as each groomsman and bridesmaid pair walked down the aisle. With every pair having arrived at the altar, the minister gestured for the audience to stand. Finally, the doors slid open, admitting Skips and Sam.

As "Here Comes the Bride" began, Sam and Skips began to walk down the aisle. Even over the organist, William could hear a dreadful droning noise. "HIT THE DECK!" William yelled before tackling Sofia to the ground.

Around him, everyone lunged for the floor as several huge craft appeared and surged towards the park. "_Enterprise_, this is Prince William. Emergency! Lock on to all individuals within 30 meters of my locator signal and transport them to Holodeck 1!" William yelled into his Mobilates.

"_Stand by,_" E.R.I.N. said. William felt everything and everyone around him dissolve and re-form on the _Enterprise_. "Everyone, stay here and hold on tight! This is gonna get wild!" William said. "E.R.I.N., exit!"

The Holodeck doors appeared. William led the _Enterprise_'s senior staff out of the Holodeck.

Minutes later, the senior staff resolved back in the park, William and Sofia holding their Mobilates at the ready. A flare of red and gold light resolved into a force of Goumin foot soldiers. "Goumin?!" William exclaimed. "But Klorgbane is dead!"

"Yes, but I'm not," a voice called out. Flint and Sam gasped when the Goumin parted to reveal... "Chester V?! But, how?" Flint said.

"Master Xur saved me," Chester V said. "I pledged my scientific knowledge to the service of the A.I.C."

"Why?" Sam said. "His is the only power that deserves to rule the universe," Chester V said. "If my talents can bring this destiny to fruition, then so be it."

"Like hell," Sofia said. "Xur will learn, like so many before him, that good shall always—and I do mean, _always—_triumph over evil." "Prove it," Chester V said. "Well then, we will," William said. "Sofia, let's do this!"

William produced a Megaforce Change Key from his utility belt buckle. Sofia did so too. "_Megaforce Change!_" William and Sofia said as they turned their Keys. William's Mobilates called out, "_Bioman!_" while Sofia's called out "_Dekaranger!_"

William/RedOne called out, "Barb, NOW!" The air was filled with the chattering of the foodimals. Chester V frowned. "You think those foodimals can save you?" he said. "Not just them, sir," a voice said.

Barb climbed down a foodimal's back. She wore the uniform of a member of Gold Squadron. "Chester, I used to respect you. But, when that thinkquanaut introduced that dimensional portal to you, I noticed a change in you—a change which culminated in your deplorable actions against the citizens of Swallow Falls," she said.

"Now I have a family that will always support me—_always_!" Barb said. "Lieutenant Barb to _Enterprise_. One to transport to _Gavan's Glory__._"

Barb dissolved in a flare of transporter energy. "You see, Chester?" Flint said. Chester V turned back to face the team from the _Enterprise_. "I used to idolize you, because you seemed to be doing things for the good of all mankind," Flint said.

"But now, I know that these people-" Flint gestured to the team from the _Enterprise_. "-are the only ones who can save mankind. They are the only ones I idolize now," Flint finished. "Me too," Sam said. "William, you're licensed, right?"

William/RedOne nodded, then took off his helmet. "Chester V, you're too late," William said. "Flint Jacob Lockwood and Samantha Hannah Sparks, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Flint and Sam kissed for the first time as husband and wife. When the kiss broke, William put his helmet back on. "Now, let's kick their asses!" William/RedOne said.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

In the skies over Swallow Falls, Barb—sitting at the controls of _Gavan's Glory_—was leading the Gold Squadron fighters in combat with the A.I.C. pilots. Meanwhile, in the park far below, William/RedOne and Sofia/DekaSwan were fighting the Goumin foot soldiers.

The rest of the crew were attempting to apprehend Chester V, but found each time that they were dealing with holographic duplicates. Suddenly, a voice came over William/RedOne's communicator. "_E.R.I.N. to Prince William. Come in, please._"

"Go ahead," William/RedOne said as he sidestepped a Goumin side-kick. "_I have been able to trace the control signal for Chester V's holographic duplication system,_" E.R.I.N. said.

"Where is it?" William/RedOne said. "_The former LiveCorp underground headquarters bunker in San Franjose,_" E.R.I.N. said. "E.R.I.N., is there a way you can shut down the signal, yet make Chester V think the system is still active?" Sofia/DekaSwan said.

"_I believe so,_" E.R.I.N. said. "_If the ship's Thanix cannon emitters can be tuned to the exact opposite frequency of the signal, I can use them to send a recursive feedback pulse that can do the trick. However, I will need the assistance of Phineas, Ferb and the Lockwoods._"

"Do it," William/RedOne said. Phineas, Ferb, Flint and Sam stood still as the _Enterprise_ transporter claimed them.

Moments later, the _Enterprise_ sent out a golden stream on energy from her Thanix cannon emitters. Every holographic duplicate of Chester V fizzled out of existence. William/RedOne powered down and took a deep breath.

"Now that that is taken care of, we have a job to do," William said. "E.R.I.N., beam us up. Then, as soon as Gold Squadron mops the floor with the A.I.C. fighters, bring them home and set course for San Franjose, California."

"_Acknowledged,_" E.R.I.N. said.

William and the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew dissolved as the transporter beam claimed them.

A few minutes later, as soon as the Gold Squadron pilots had landed back on the _Enterprise_, she turned away from Swallow Falls and sped towards San Franjose.

Deep within the former LIVECorp headquarters bunker, the real Chester V watched on his screen what the crew of the _Enterprise_ wanted him to see: the Goumin defeating the _Enterprise_ away team, while the A.I.C. pilots destroyed Gold Squadron. Chester V laughed as he saw the flaming hulk of _Gavan's Glory_ crashing to the ground and obliterating the surviving foodimals.

A voice from behind him startled him. "I don't see what's so funny," it said. Chester wheeled around and saw the _Enterprise_ away team. "Especially when it really didn't happen," William finished. Chester V sighed as Tris and Calhoun took him into custody.

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,142, Prince William recording._

_We have apprehended Chester V and turned him over to the citizens of Swallow Falls Island to do with as they will. _

_Lieutenant Barb has said her goodbyes to the foodimals and has officially reported for duty aboard the _Enterprise_. I think that based on her performance yesterday, _Gavan's Glory_ will be in good hands when I'm not at the helm._

William smiled as he tapped a control on the computer terminal in his quarters. "Log Entry Saved" appeared on its display.

"_C.I.C. to Prince William_," a voice said. "Go ahead, Lieutenant," William said. "_We're receiving a scrambled data upload from Master Yen Sid,_" Barb said. "Decode and send it to me," William said. "_Yes, sir. Barb, out,_" Barb said.

Images and text scrolled on William's display. "Lieutenant Barb, set the dimensional deviator for the Unaligned World of Babylon 5 and engage at your discretion," William said. "Our next Key awaits."

_The adventure continues in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XII: "The Last Hope"

_Plus, get a different perspective on the story in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce Gaiden: "Zha'La'For (The Captain's Table)"


End file.
